The heterogeneous reaction system is an indispensable part of various industrial processes, such as catalytic reaction system, and film growing processes of the high-level electronic elements. The emphasis of research relevant to the industrial processes is placed on the enhancement of heterogeneous mass transfer efficiency in multiphase of the heterogeneous reaction system. In a gas-liquid-solid coexistant heterogeneous reaction system, the reaction must be brought about through boundary layers of the gas-liquid phase and the liquid-solid phase. As a result, the thickness and the refreshment frequency of the boundary layer become the bottlenecks in reaction rate. The conventional method of enhancing the interfacial mass transfer efficiency makes use of mechanical agitation, supersonic or ultrasonic oscillation to compress the thickness of the boundary layer. The mechanical agitation is ineffective in compressing the boundary layer at the gas-liquid interface and is therefore limited in effect to enhance the mass transfer. A relatively new approach makes use of the centrifugal force of high speed rotation to bring about a centrifugal removal of water layer from a solid surface so as to compress the thickness of water film and to refresh the contact interface. This new approach is energy-consuming and is likely to produce a particle contamination which is resulted from a protracted high-speed operation. In addition, this new approach is limited in applicability in that a substance to be treated by the approach must have a specific shape and dimension.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,627,125 and 6,273,108 disclose respectively a method making use of ozone and liquid to treat the surface of a semiconductor substrate. The liquid is heated and then sprayed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate. The substrate is turned at a high speed so as to control the thickness of the boundary layer of the treatment liquid on the substrate surface. Meanwhile, the ozone is introduced under the circumstances that the substrate temperature and the boundary layer thickness are maintained. As a result, the barrier, which prevents permeation of the ozone through the boundary layer, is effectively alleviated. The techniques disclosed in these U.S. patents and relevant to the present invention are incorporated into this specification in the form of reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,409 discloses a method for removing organic contaminants from a semiconductor surface, wherein the semiconductor is held in a tank and the tank is filled with a fluid such as a liquid or a gas. Organic contaminants, such as photoresist, photoresidue, and dry etched residue, occur in process steps of semiconductor fabrication and at times, require removal. The organic contaminants are removed from the semiconductor surface by holding the semiconductor inside a tank. The method is practiced using gas phase processing. The tank is filled with a gas mixture, comprising water vapor and ozone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,477 B1 discloses a method for removing photoresist or other organic material from a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer. The method includes partially immersing the substrate in a solvent (e.g., deionized water) in a reaction chamber, injecting an oxidizing gas (e.g., ozone) into the reaction chamber, and rotating or otherwise moving the substrate through the solvent to coat a thin film of solvent over the organic component on the substrate surface and expose the solvent-coated substrate to the ozone gas to remove the organic material from the surface.